


And We Can Use It When We Mate

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the way she's licking her ice cream cone though, she could be talking gibberish and he wouldn't bat an eyelash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Can Use It When We Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 12-29-04

She's not like any other woman he's been with before. The fact that she's a former god-king might have something to do with that. She finally gotten over thinking that the world is beneath her, and she's actually learning to enjoy it.

"Why have you not given me this food before?"

She still talks like she's a walking formal dictionary, but her tone has warmed up, at least when she's talking to him. With the way she's licking her ice cream cone though, she could be talking gibberish and he wouldn't bat an eyelash.

"Didn't know you'd take to it so well, Blue."

She's still prone to fits of drama, but she keeps it mainly to their bedroom. And the cemetery. And the back alley, and anywhere else she takes a notion to have at him. He really can't find fault with that though, so he only puts up a token resistance when she gets it in her head to take her pleasure somewhere less private than he considered ideal.

"We will have this every night. And we can use it when we mate."

Sometimes, she even manages to shock him. It's not that what she suggests or says is shocking; it's just the fact that she's saying it.

"Where on earth did you come up with that one?"

She looks at him with a barely noticeable smirk and tells him she saw something about using food during sex in one of the late night movies she's become so fascinated with lately. She's learning about humor along with sex these days apparently. He really doesn't mind.

He's tried shocking her, but it never really works. She's far too eager these days to learn everything about the world and what she's become to be shocked by any new experience he suggests. Even if she was though, he doubts she'd even hesitate to follow through. That's one of the things he loves about her.

That and the way her tongue moves over ice cream.

"Don't really care where you got the idea, pet, as long as you're willing to act on it."


End file.
